1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image formation apparatus in which image formation is effected on a long footage of recording medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, to form a plurality of images on a single recording medium, a plurality of photosensitive drums having toner images formed thereon have been caused to pass or toner images have been formed on a single photosensitive drum at distinct times and such toner images have been transferred to a recording medium.
When a plurality of images are repetitively formed on a long footage of recording medium by the use of the image formation apparatus as described above, it has sometimes been the case that a predetermined number of images fails to be formed on the whole of a long footage of recording medium like one image at a location on the recording medium, two images at a location on the recording medium, and so on.